Talk:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
HCPC character names theses were posted on the page for New Stage 3. Can anyone provide me with a source that proves that they are real? *Kouno Kokone / Cure Lovely *Himeno Miyabi / Cure Princess *Kira Hotaru / Cure Honey Thanks and please discuss. Shadowneko (talk) 13:41, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : It's a page called All Pretty Cure from facebook. This is the link:https://www.facebook.com/allprettycure. And the post: HAPPINESSCHARGE PRECURE SPOILER ALERT! Min'na! This is what we waiting for! The civilian names of the HappinessCharge Cures are revealed! (I know that this photo was posted by CureGecko earlier, right sorry.) -Kokone Kono/Cure Lovely (in ...right bottom) -Miyabi Himeno/Cure Princess (in left lower bottom) -Hotaru Kira/Cure Honey (in left top) -Cure Fortune (she's yet mysterious, anyway) -in the right top) I saw that in a post, yet it revealed for real! So, we will looking forward for them to reveal more and let's welcome them! And also for Cure Fortune, too! Yet, my ultimate post for now, yeah xD This is what the admin posted. Ruby999000 (talk) 13:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :but that's just facebook. Did they have a press release or something that looked like Toei? I'm sorry but I have to be a darn stickler when it comes to this. Shadowneko (talk) 16:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :There's a page in Toei and TV Asahi, but just the title. Ruby999000 (talk) 06:52, December 15, 2013 (UTC) back to three cures since fresh judgeing by the preview poster happiness charge will start with three cures for now and till the forth precure appears in till half of 20 episodes appear where did i hear cure fortune i dont buy it it all once episode 45 airs theres a 50% of a trailer for happiness charge precure we dont know all the ideas normally after the precure series come to an end trailers pop up Black? I want to ask a question. On all four cures' uniforms, is it really black? I always thought it was dark blue. Ruby999000 (talk) 10:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I think they look more dark gray than black. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:50, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Lexbex123 (talk) 02:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123 So you mean orlov uniforms? Questions Lexbex123 (talk) 02:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123Lexbex123 (talk) 02:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Cure Lovely, Cure Honey, Cure Fortune and Cure Tender have both ponytails except Cure Princess, right? Er...Yes...CureHibiki (talk) 02:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay... Can you describe what kind of the theme symbol emblem of HappinessCharge Pretty Cure looks like? If you mean their individual theme symbols, Cure Lovely's is a pink heart, Cure Princess is a four symbols: feather, the moon, the sun and circle, Cure Honey's is green clovers and Cure Fortune's is purple stars. If you mean the team symbol, then I have no idea. CureHibiki (talk) 06:51, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Ngalexa73 (talk) 01:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC)lexbex123 In final episode of Happinesscharge Pretty Cure, I hope that Aino Megumi and her friends have a good school graduations for real. News Do you know the name of the other Phantom's Empire general. Ngalexa73 (talk) 06:02, January 12, 2015 (UTC)lexbex123 Yes, they are Oresky, Hossiwa and Namakeruda. Names of The Other 3 Pretty Cure Teams the episode revels the names of the three pretty cure teams and are 100% true the children called them by names American team is called Bomburger (bomb + burger) Pretty Cure w/ cowboy theme Indian team is called Wonderful Net Pretty Cure w/ technology theme French Pretty Cure is called Cure Passeur, weapon is a paintbrush, attack is 'Passeur Arc en Ciel (Rainbow)' dont get confuse see the english subtitles so do they get their own pages because i dont want to create a page and it ends up getting ready for deletion (Lol-ionel! (talk) 05:00, March 23, 2014 (UTC)) Those Cures look awesome so hopefully they'll receive an article (at least) in this wiki. Well, those are real Cures, not made up so you have no worry... But, probably the article for them gets deleted because the lack of information -- as I don't think even they Cure names get revealed (I haven't watched HaCha ep 8 yet =.=)... RoseXinh (talk) 10:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Go Princess Pretty Cure behold the tilte for 2015 pretty cure i know late saying this :not the place for this but I need a source Shadowneko (talk) 21:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC)